The present invention relates to a head wrap member which assists in retention of hair styles during sleeping and other activities. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hair wrap type device which is easily adjustable and comfortable to wear while protecting the cosmetics of various hair styles.
In the past, there have been various devices for protecting hair styles and the like during various activities. These have included bonnets which are triangular shaped and formed of various fabrics and plastics such as rain bonnets which include elongated strips which tie underneath the chin. While these are affective in some matters, they do not hold hair styles in place and have several complications such as not staying in position on the head readily, the ties may untie, and generally are not thought of as attractive. In recent years, there have been other wrap designs including hair net type designs which encircle the whole head and include elastic at the base for securement of the net on top of the head. These are, again, not aesthetically pleasing and are subject to becoming out of position on a person's head.
A third type of hair covering device is also known wherein the device is similar to a bonnet type in that it is a triangular piece of fabric with two elongated strips which can be tied. In this particular device, the strips are wrapped about the forehead and a bow or other type of knot is tied atop the forehead to secure the device. While such a device in theory seems practical, it has been found that tieing an aesthetically pleasing knot while keeping the desired hair style intact, is an extremely burdensome task. Furthermore, even the best tied knots seem to come undone in such hair covering devices and the hair cover easily shifts.
Therefore, there remains a goal in the art to provide a convenient hair wrapping device which provides the desirable amount of hair retention without the complications described above. Thus, a desirable hair wrap device would be aesthetically pleasing, would not easily come off, and would be highly adjustable and easy to use and wear.